bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Toa Metru
} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Aufgabe: Matoraner beschützen |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Standort: Metru Nui |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Zustand: In Toa Turaga verwandelt |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Verbündete: Große-Disk-Matoraner Lhikan Orden von Mata Nui Keetongu Karzahni-Pflanze Rahaga |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Feinde: Morbuzakh Teridax Bruderschaft der Makuta Karzahni-Pflanze Rahi Vahki Dunkle Jäger Visorak |}} |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:#CD9B1D; color:#FFFFFF; text-align:center; font-size:160%"|Toa Hordika |- |align="center" colspan="2" | 250px |- - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Anführer: style="width:17em" Vakama Nokama |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Aufgabe: Matoraner retten Visorak besiegen |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Standort: Metru Nui |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Zustand: In Turaga verwandelt |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Verbündete: Rahaga Keetongu |}} - style=background:#CD9B1D; color:white Feinde: Bohrok-Kal Visorak Roodaka Sidorak |}} |} Die Toa Metru waren eine Gruppe von auserwählten Toa, die die Matoraner von Metru Nui retteten und auf der Insel Mata Nui wieder erweckten. Mitglieder *'Whenua', Toa der Erde *'Matau', Toa der Luft *'Onewa', Toa des Steins *'Vakama', Toa des Feuers *'Nuju', Toa des Eises *'Nokama', Toa des Wassers Biographie Metru Nui Als Matoraner Früher lebten die Toa Metru als Matoraner in den sechs verschiedenen Metrus auf Metru Nui. Dann tauchte Teridax, unbemerkt, ungefähr 18 Monate vor der Großen Katastrophe in der Stadt der Legenden auf und lies Dume, unbemerkt, verschwinden. Dann nahm er seine Gestalt an und regierte die Stadt. Niemand merkte etwas von dem Austausch und "Dume" führte die Stadt so an, wie es Turaga Dume tat, jedoch lies er hier und da ab und zu einmal eine kleine Warnung raus, die dazu führte, dass er zu Vakama ging um ihm den Auftrag für die Vahi-Maske der Zeit übermittelte. Zu der Zeit waren die Toa Mangai noch auf Metru Nui, wurden aber von "Dume" auf verschiedene Missionen geschickt. Keiner der Toa kehrte zurück, bis nurnoch Lhikan da war. Als dann auch noch Dunkle Jäger in die Stadt kamen, wurde Lhikan völlig Misstrauisch und brach in den Großen Tempel ein. Dort stahl er sechs Toa-Steine und lud sie mit Toa-Energie auf. Dabei wurde er von den Dunklen Jägern überrascht, aber er konnte sich noch retten und lieferte die Toa-Steine bei sechs ausgewählte Matoranern ab. Teridax hatte alles beobachtet und sich die Sterne angesehen, er bestimmte sechs Matoraner, die den Sternen nach nicht zu Toa bestimmt waren und lies Lhikan dies telephatisch zukommen. Die Matoraner waren Vakama, Nuju usw. Aber nachdem Mata Nui von Teridax angegriffen wurde, wusste er, dass es neue Toa geben musste. Also pflanzte er die Namen der Matoraner, die die Großen Disks gefunden hatten in Teridax´ Verstand als diejenigen, die als Toa bestimmt waren. Der Plan ging auf und Lhikan konnte den Matoranern ihre Toa-Steine geben. Jedem Stein lag eine Karte bei und Lhikan beauftragte sie dieser Karte zu folgen. Unabhängig voneinander gelangten die sechs Matoraner, Vakama, Nuju, Onewa, Whenua, Matau und Nokama in den Tempel und trafen sich dort. Sie bemerkten, dass jeder von ihnen einen dieser Steine bekommen hatte und steckten sie dann in den Suva. Dann tauchte eine Illusion von Lhikans Maske auf. Er erzählte ihnen, dass das Herz von Metru Nui in Gefahr war und sie es retten müssten. Dann verwandelten sich die Matroraner in Toa. Danach suchten sie sich ihre Waffen aus. Als Toa Metru Erste Abenteuer thumb|left|150px|Die Toa im Kampf gegen die MorbuzakhIn ihrer Zeit als neue Toa erlebten die Toa Metru viele Abenteuer. Kurz nachdem sich die Matoraner in Toa verwandelten machten sie sich Gedanken über die Warnung von Lhikan. Die Toa fragten Vakama was das zu bedeuten hatte, denn er war der letzte, der Lhikan lebend gesehen hatte. Dann hatte Vakama eine Vision, in der er sah, dass Metru Nui zerstört war, er sah auch, dass etwas böses in Metru Nui lauerte, doch die anderen Toa, besonders Matau und Onewa glaubten ihm nicht. Onewa wollte seine Hoffnungen und Aufgaben nicht auf eine Vision von einem "Funkenspucker" bauen. Schließlich beschlossen die Toa die Großen Disks zu suchen, da Nokama ihnen erzählt hatte, dass Visionen Nachrichten des Großen Geistes sein können. Sie fanden schließlich die Matoraner, die wussten wo die Großen Disks zu finden waren und fanden heraus, dass einer der Matoraner ein Verräter war. Die Dunklen Jäger, Morbuzakh und die Vahki-Aufsicht wollten den Toa Metru im Weg stehen, doch sie fanden dennoch die großen Disks. Mit den Disks wollten die Toa die Morbuzakh-Pflanzen töten, die sich in dem Großen Ofen in Ta-Metru versteckt hatte und von dort aus die Stadt tyrannisierte. Im Großen Ofen fanden sie die Morbuzakh-Wurzel, und griffen sie an. Sie besiegten die Morbuzakh und zerstörten dabei den Großen Ofen, sie wussten aber nicht, dass die Morbuzakh-Pflanze die ganze Zeit unter Befehlen arbeitete. Dabei verbrauchten sie aber all ihre Elementarkräfte. Als sie diese Aufgabe bewältigt hatten wurden die Toa in die Archive von Onu-Metru geschickt, da dort anscheinend ein undichtes Rohr war, durch das Protodermis floss. Dabei fanden sie Krahka, die dachte, dass die Toa ihr Reich an sich reißen wollte. Sie griff die Gruppe an und sperrte sie ein, aber als sie versucht hatte all ihre Kräfte auf einmal abzusaugen wurde sie besiegt. Die Große Katastrophe Später gingen die Toa Metru ins Kolosseum und wollten Turaga Dume die Großen Disks übergeben um zu beweisen, dass sie echte Toa waren. Turaga Dume willigte aber mit den Worten "Echte Toa beweisen ihre Würdigkeit mit Taten, nicht durch Mitbringsel" ab. Die Toa Metru waren enttäuscht und warfen die Disks Vakama in die Hände. Dann machte Dume eine Ansage, dass jeder, der das "Meer aus Protodermis" überlebt ein würdiger Toa ist. Dann aktivierten die Matoraner die Säulen im Boden, wodurch die Toa in die Luft geschleudert wurden. Als es Dume/Teridax genug war lies er die Toa, die nun am Boden lagen, inhaftieren. Dazu erzeugte man in der Mitte des Feldes der Ehre einen Tornado, der die Toa thumb|left|150px|Die Toa besiegen Teridaxaufsauen sollte. Whenua, Onewa und Nuju konnten sich nicht wehren und wurden eingesaugt, wärend Matau und Nokama ihre Waffen in den Boden steckten. Nokama packte Vakama am Knöchel, damit er nicht eingesaugt werden konnte. Dann tauchten Vahki auf um die drei festzunehmen, doch Vakama schoss eine Kanoka-Disk auf die Statue von Lhikan, die daraufhin umfiel. Durch den Aufprall verloren die Vahki ihren halt und wurden selbst in den Tornado geschleudert. Die Toa konnten fliehen. Die Toa Nuju, Whenua und Onewa wollten die Hoffnung schon aufgeben als eine Gestalt auftauchte und ihnen neuen Mut machte. Die Gestalt stellte ihnen viele kleine Aufgaben, wodurch sie die Fähigkeit ihrer Masken erkannten. Die anderen drei Toa waren währenddessen in Transportröhren entkommen und folgten Toa Lhikans Geisterstern nach Po-Metru. Dort wurden sie von den Dunklen Jägern angegriffen, konnten sie aber abschütteln als eine Herde von Kikanalo auftauchte. Diese brachte sie zur Schlucht des Ewigen Schweigens. Die Toa schafften es einzudringen und fanden die andere Gruppe. Dann offenbarte sich die Gestalt als Turaga Lhikan. Weiter konnten sie nicht reden, denn eine Gruppe von Vahki tauchte auf. Sie verriegelten den Eingang und schufen sich einen neuen Ausgang. Dann benutzten sie einen Vahki-Transporter und gingen zurück zum Kolosseum, gerade als Teridax schon alle Matoraner in Matoraner-Kapseln eingesperrt hatte. Dann enthüllte Teridax seine wahre Gestalt und absorbierte Krekka, Nidhiki und Nivawk. Dann begann der Prozess. Teridax schläferte Mata Nui komplett ein. Die zwei Sonnen verdunkelten sich. Die Toa fanden heraus wo sich die Matoraner befanden und beluden mit ihnen ihren Vahki-Transporter. Nuju benutzte seine Maske der Telekinese um Vakama zu Teridax zu bringen, wo sie gegeneinander kämpften. Später tauchten die anderen fünf Toa auch auf und sie sperrten Teridax in Protodermis ein. Dann gingen sich nach Mata Nui um dort die Matoraner in Sicherheit zu bringen. Als Toa Hordika thumb|150px|Die Kokons der Toa Metru Die Große Befreiung Auf Mata Nui lagerten sie die Matoraner ab. Dann kehrten sie erneut zurück nach Metru Nui. Doch auf ihrem Weg dorthin hatten sie viele Konfrontationen mit verschiedenen Wesen, z. B. dem Rahi-Nui. Aber schließlich schafften sie es nach Metru Nui zurückzukehren. Sie wollten zurück zum Kolosseum um von dort aus die letzten Matoraner zu holen, aber ein schrecklicher Sturm herrschte und das Schiff sank. Sie wurden alle an die Küste getrieben und Matau gab Vakama die Schuld dafür. Nokama beruhigte ihn wieder und die Toa gingen in das Kolosseum, doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die ganze Stadt war mit grünen Netzen übersät. Einige der Vahki hatten überlebt und die Toa bemerkten, dass die Archive wahrscheinlich durch die große Katastrophe beschädigt worden waren. Als sie im Kolosseum waren wurden sie von den Rhotuka-Rotoren der Visorak getroffen. Diese lähmten die Toa und die Visorak entführten sie. Sie wurden in Netzen, weit über dem Boden aufgehängt und verwandelten sich dort in Toa Hordika, bis sie zu groß für ihren Kokon waren und in die Tiefe stürzten. Sie wurden allerdings von den Rahaga aufgefangen und weggetragen. Als die Toa am nächsten Tag aufwachten bemerkten sie, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatten und Rahaga Norik erklärte ihnen, dass sie nun Toa Hordika, halb-Biester, waren und sie von nun an eine stärkere brutale Seite in sich spüren würden. Falls sie diese Verwandlung rückgängig machen wollten mussten sie Keetongu finden, doch Vakama war schon die ganze Zeit angespannt gewesen. Er fand den Plan nicht gut, sondern wollte die Matoraner retten. Dann begannen die Toa mit hilfe der Rahaga Luftschiffe zu konstruieren und die Matoraner dort hineinzustecken. Dann erzählten die Rahaga den Toa Hordika von den sechs Makoki-Steinen, die sie finden mussten um die Maske des Lichts zu bekommen. Aber auf der Suche fanden die Toa beweisstücke, auf denen stand, dass sie niemals als Toa bestimmt waren, sondern genau die Matoraner, die die Großen Disks gefunden hatten. Schließlich fanden sie das Versteck der Maske des Lichts und platzierten die Makoki-Steine. Die Avohkii leuchtete aber so hell, dass sie die Visorak anlockte. Kurzerhand sperrte Onewa die Maske in einen Steinklumpen ein. Sie schafften es diesen Steinklumpen zu behalten. Die Toa hatten noch eine weitere Aufgabe, bevor sie die Rettung der Matoraner durchführen konnten. Sie mussten den Turm der Toa verteidigen, der unter den Angriffen von Krahka, einem Tahtorak, Visorak und Sidorak stand. Die Rahaga halfen ihnen bei der Verteidigung und Sidorak lies den Zivon frei. Bomonga und Whenua wurden entführt um dem Zivon zum Fraß vorgeworfen zu werden, aber sie konnten entkommen. Dann sperrten sie die Visorak in dem Turm ein. Vakama schob sich die Schuld für die Verwandlung der Toa in Toa Hordika zu und verlor schließlich alle Hoffnungen in sich selbst. Er wurde von Visorak entführt und als er aufwachte saß Roodaka neben ihm. Sie zeigte ihm Ta-Metru und erklärte ihm, dass er der Herrscher des Metrus sein könnte, wenn er sich ihr anschließen würde. Auch die Visorak sollten ihm unterstellt werden. Vakama nahm das Angebot an. Die anderen Toa Hordika waren inzwischen schon zum großen Tempel gegangen um Keetongu zu finden. Die Rahaga gingen rein und die Toa sollten Wache halten. Im inneren wurden fünf der Rahaga von Vakama entführt und er lies Norik zurück um die Toa zu warnen. thumb|left|150px|Die Toa Hordika Am nächsten Morgen fanden die fünf Toa Hordika den Großen Tempel rauchend vor und stürmten hinein, als sie Norik gefunden hatten erzählte er ihnen was passiert war. Dann machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Keetongu. Vakama war derweil am Tor angekommen und übergab Sidorak die Rahaga, Roodaka sorgte dafür, dass ihm die Horde übertragen wurde. Die anderen Toa Hordika kamen inzwischen in Ko-Metru an und fanden dort Keetongu. Er erklärte sich nicht bereit die Toa zurückzuverwandeln, sondern nur ihnen zu helfen. So griffen sie nun die Visorak an. Vakama wies die Visorak an die Toa zu zerstören, doch sie konnten sich wehren. Norik befreite inzwischen die anderen Rahaga und Matau griff Vakama an um ihn zurück auf ihre Seite zu holen. Roodaka und Sidorak hörten ein Pochen in der Wand und sahen Keetongu. Roodaka schoss ihn ab und er fiel zu Boden. Die beiden gingen zu dem abgestürzten Rahi und Sidorak wollte, dass Roodaka ihn umbrachte. Roodaka überließ ihm die Aufgabe aber, da sie wusste, dass er nicht stark genug dafür war. Sidorak wurde getötet. Dann ging Roodaka zu den Toa Hordika und den Rahaga und forderte ihre Elementarkräfte um Teridax zu befreien. Vakama stellte sich wieder auf die Seite der Toa. Er lies die Visorak frei und sie besiegten Roodaka mit ihren Elementarkräften. Dadurch wurde der Protodermiskäfig zerstört. Später verwandelte Keetongu die Toa Hordika wieder zurück in Toa Metru, da es ihre Treuepflicht so verlangte. Er half auch die restlichen Matoraner auf die Luftschiffe zu verfrachten und die Toa Metru gingen zurück nach Mata Nui, mit allen Matoranern, außer Ahkmou. Dieser lag weit unten im Protodermismeer und wurde von Teridax erweckt. Dann wurde er einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und nach Mata Nui geschickt. Vakama kehrte daraufhin nach Metru Nui zurück und holte die Vahi zurück. Dabei begegnete er Teridax und sie erlebten einige Abenteuer. Als Vakama zurückging musste Teridax ihm verprechen sie ein Jahr lang in Ruhe zu lassen. Teridax musste sich daran halten. Die Toa Metru erweckten die Matoraner und verwandelten sich dadurch zu Turaga. Als Turaga Mata Nui Durch das Abkommen Vakamas mit Teridax hatten die Turaga und Matoraner nun viel Zeit die Insel zu erforschen. Die Turaga beschlossen, dass Mata Nui ihre neue Heimat werden sollte. Sie versteckten die Kanohi Avohkii, die Maske des Lichts, im alten Lavagraben und Vakama tarnte diese als Totem, indem er ihm ein Gesicht einritzte. Sie hatten, bevor sie sich in Turaga verwandelten, auch noch sechs Toa-Steine angefertigt, die sie nun auch auf der Insel versteckten. Dann suchten sich die Turaga jeweils einen Standort auf der Insel auf, in dem sie ihre Dörfer erbauen liesen. Dies schafften sie in einem Jahr, doch dann wurden die Rahi von Teridax infiziert und terrorisierten die Insel. Die Turaga wollten sich wehren und beauftragten Takua die sechs Toa-Steine zu finden. Auf seiner Mission rettete Takua hier und dort einige der Turaga, bis er schließlich alle Toa-Steine beieinander hatte. Er brachte die Toa-Steine zum Suva und steckte sie dort hinein. Durch eine Druckwelle wurde er an den Strand geschleudert, als er wieder aufwachte, erkannte er dass die Toa angekommen waren. Die Toa Mata kamen also auf der Insel an, völlig ohne Gedächtnis. Sie kannten lediglich ihren Namen. Die Toa tauchten nach und nach in den einzelnen Koros auf und begegneten den Turaga. Sie erzählten ihnen alles, was sie wissen mussten und erklärten ihnen ihre Aufgabe. Als dann die Bohrok erwachten erzählte Vakama den Toa, was sie waren, und dass sie die acht Krana jeder sorte finden mussten. Als die Toa dann die Bahrag besiegt hatten erklärten die Turaga ihnen auch, was es mit den Nuva-Symbolen auf sich hatte, diese wurden allerdings gestohlen. Vakama gab Tahu die Vahi um ihm bei dem Kampf gegen die Bohrok-Kal zu helfen. Als die Bohrok-Kal besiegt waren und die Nuva-Symbole zurückgeholt waren gab es eine Zeit lang Frieden, in der die Matoraner, Toa und Bohrok die Dörfer wieder aufbauten. Dann wurde die Maske des Lichts von Takua gefunden und die Turaga erzählten den Toa und Matoranern die Legende der Maske des Lichts. Später versammelten sie sich an Kini-Nui und beobachteten den Kampf mit Takanuva und Teridax. Danach wurde das Tor nach Metru Nui geöffnet und die Turaga konnten dorthin zurückkehren. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui Bei der Rückkehr der Bewohner nach Metru Nui fanden sie die Stadt so vor, wie sie sie verlassen hatten. Die Matoraner machten sich daran die Stadt wieder aufzubauen. Aber die Turaga entdeckten, dass Mata Nui nicht einfach nur schlief, sondern im Sterben lag. Die Turaga schickten die Toa Nuva nach Voya Nui um die legendäre Maske des Lebens, die Ignika, zu finden, die Mata Nui retten sollte. Aber von den Toa Nuva fehlte schon bald jede Spur, deshalb beschlossen die Turaga sechs Matoraner, Jaller, Matoro, Nuparu, Hahli, Hewkii und Kongu in Begleitung von Takanuva auf die Suche nach den Helden zu machn. Dann lebten sie in Metru Nui und als die Toa Mahri zurückkehrten erzählte Turaga Vakama den restlichen Toa Mahri, dass Matoro sich geopfert hatte um Mata Nui zu erwecken. Er hatte es in einer Vision gesehen. Daraufhin feierten die Bewohner von Metru Nui ein Fest zu ehren von Matoro. Onewa fertigte sogar ein Denkmal für den Toa des Eises an. Teridax´ Herrschaft Durch ein Erdbeben erfuhren die Turaga, dass Mata Nui nunmehr auferstanden war und schon bald tauchten die Toa Nuva auf. Die Turaga veranstalteten ein Fest für die Helden, doch mitten in Dume´s Rede ertönte Teridax´ Stimme, er verkündete, dass er nun das Universum sei und den Geist von Mata Nui verbannt hatte. Dann flüchteten die Bewohner in die Archive. Unten in den Archiven fanden die Turaga Krahka, die ihnen von einem Tunnel erzählte, der zur Küste führte. Die Toa gingen dort entlang und wollten Toa von anderen Landflecken ausfindig machen. thumb|150px|Die Toa Metru von 2004thumb|150px|Die Toa Hordika von 2005thumb|150px|Die Turaga von 2001 Reale Welt *2001 wurde die Turaga-Version der Toa Metru verkauft. *2004 wurde die Toa Metru-From der Toa verkauft. *2005 wurden die Toa Hordika verkauft. Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap *Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Bionicle: Rahi Beasts *Bionicle: Dark Hunters *Comics *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *Die Mutran Chroniken *Bewohner der Finsternis *Bestimmungskrieg *Takanuvas Blog *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts Kategorie:Toa Kategorie:Toa-Teams